


Kisses

by Zoya113



Category: The Guy Who Didn't Like Musicals - Team StarKid
Genre: F/M, Panic Attack, back on my bs, hospitals tw, lots of fluff, medicine tw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-20
Updated: 2019-05-20
Packaged: 2020-03-08 13:42:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18895762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zoya113/pseuds/Zoya113
Summary: Paul comforts Emma after a panic attack





	Kisses

**Author's Note:**

> Back on my bs

“She’s perfectly fine,” Hidgens rubbed his tired eyes. “Just a panic attack. There’s nothing wrong but they’ve got her on some medicine anyways, she’s a bit drowsy.”   
Paul held a hand to his heart. “Shit. You have no idea how scary it is to get that sort of phone call at work.”  
Hidgens chuckled, he had that sort of ‘exhausted with relief’ look on his face. “I’m sorry for that fright, young man. It’s my fault, she kept telling me she was fine but I argued with her on that. Fortunately there’s no reason for concern, they’ll dismiss her later tonight, she’s just under supervision.”   
“So what was it?” Paul asked.   
“Just a panic attack. I thought she was having heart issues. It’s my mistake, I jumped to conclusions. I was worried about her.”   
“Better safe than sorry,” Paul pulled the tired man into a hug. He could tell how much stress he had been under. “I’ll go keep her company, thanks for looking after her Professor.”   
“My pleasure, son. She’ll be happy to see you, she’s just woken up, she’s down the hall.” Hidgens pointed at a hospital room at the end of the corridor.   
Paul hurried over, quietly opening up the hospital door. “Emma?”   
“Hey, dumbass,” Emma gave a sleepy smile.   
“Ah, holy shit Em, you scared me, are you okay?”  
“Don’t worry,” Emma smiled sleepily. “I met death and told him to piss off. I’m practically invincible. I’m better than ever.”   
“Don’t get proud of yourself just yet,” Paul inspected the bag on the IV she was hooked up to. “God, they’ve got you some on strong stuff.”   
“Just hospital shit,” she snuggled into her pillow, shutting her eyes. “It’s supposed to keep me calm,” she chuckled a little. “Yeah, it’s the stuff that makes things just a little funny.”   
”Is it really that strong huh?”   
Emma nodded. “It’s just clearing up. Hidgens was with me all morning but I told him to go home because he hasn’t eaten yet.”  
“So what happened?”   
“Oh.”  
Her face screwed up again just thinking about it. “It was just some asshole at Beanies,” She grunted. “Hidgens was studying with me on my break and I guess I was zoning out and this dumbass came in playing his music out loud and it just scared the shit out of me. I don’t know, I just panicked. I just started crying, really fucking embarrassing. I just god- freaked the fuck out. I thought they came back.”  
Paul rubbed Emma’s back as she sat up. “Hey hun, that’s okay. It’s alright. The Hive isn’t coming back.”   
“Not only was it an asshole move to not turn his music off but who even listens to their music that loud without headphones? Fucking jerk.”   
“Yeah, he’s not even worth thinking about, Em. If I knew him I’d beat him up,” Paul scoffed.   
“Sorry that you had to waste your lunch break,” Emma apologised somewhat bashfully.   
“It’s okay. Who cares about work?”   
“I shouldn’t’ve freaked out. It’s just, I know they’re gone. ”  
“And they’re not coming back,” Paul added in a firm tone.   
“But I just can’t stop thinking about how it must be someone my fault that I can’t let go and move on.”   
“We’re all still caught up on it Em. You don’t have to blame yourself.”  
“Yeah but-!”   
Paul leant down to kiss her.   
Emma looked shocked. “Hey, seriously-“  
Another kiss.  
“Just let me-“   
And again.   
Emma pushed him away. “Paul, albeit it being a good problem it’s still a problem, I’m trying to talk.”   
“And I’m trying to kiss you.”   
“Well I was trying first.”  
“Yeah but you aren’t saying things I want to hear. You aren’t allowed to blame yourself. Doctors orders.”   
Emma snorted, playfully shoving Paul off the bed. “Piss off.”  
Paul gave her a final kiss. “Well just know that you’re gonna be okay.” He checked his watch. “Ah shoot, my lunch break is almost over.”  
“Ugh, I know.” Emma pulled the hospital sheets up to her chin. “And you’ve really got to go?”   
Paul shrugged. “Yeah, Mr. Davidson won’t be too happy with me if I’m late.”   
Emma pouted. “Really? Can’t you tell them I’m straight up dying? Would that buy you ten minutes?”   
Paul rolled his eyes and grinned. “Well I mean I could but...”  
“But what?”   
“Hah, don’t try and persuade me. You can’t just bat your eyes at me whenever you want something.”   
“Aww but really?” She pleaded with a flutter of her eyelashes  
Paul sheepishly gave up the fight, brushing his thumbs over Emma’s jawbone and kissing her once more. “God, you know that always works.”


End file.
